


the weather outside is frightful

by captainsabs (juliansweigl)



Series: it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/captainsabs
Summary: “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” Beca grins widely, reiterating one of her all-time favorite movie lines when Eliza stops abruptly, staring at Beca with her eyebrows raised incredulously.“What?” She asks, confusion evident in her tone.Beca gasps feeling all kinds of offended. “Elizabeth! Are you telling me your mom has never let you watched Mean Girls?” Beca asks, feeling completely outraged; she is a hundred percent certain that in Asher’s nine years of being alive she has made him sit through that movie at least five hundred times but probably more.If the first question didn’t sting; the second question Eliza asks has Beca placing a hand over her (broken) heart, sighing deeply.“What’s Mean Girls?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and... here's the third installment of it's beginning to look a lot like christmas y'all
> 
>  
> 
> hey so my tumblr is: leahgaltons and if anyone wants me to do headcannons or have one shot requests for the Beale-Mitchell family then let me know, I'll answer the headcannons on tumblr and post one shots on here :)

Asher and Reese had their faces pressed to the glass of the kitchen window; Asher hoisting himself up higher to watch as the snow continued to fall, thickening the already thick blanket covering their backyard. Four year old Reese followed suit, lifting herself up higher and giggling when the cold glass squashed her nose;

 

“Are you two ever going to move away from this window?” Chloe asks, entering the kitchen as she looks up from the recipe in her hand. “You can’t stay there all day.” She continues.

 

“Uh huh; yeah we can.” Asher sasses back in reply; his words falling muffled slightly from his lips pressed into a thin line against the glass.

 

“Five bucks says you can’t.” Chloe bets, laughing as she places the sheet of paper down on the counter before opening the cupboards for the ingredients.

 

“What are you making?” Asher asks, looking through the reflection on the glass as Chloe pulls down a bag of plain flour. “Are you making Grandma’s Christmas cookies?!” He bursts out excitedly, in hope.

 

“I am, Ash. Want to help?” Chloe asks, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as Asher jumps away from the window to run to the counter. “Ash, you lost.” Chloe tells him, grabbing the sieve from the middle of the counter.

 

Asher takes a second before he realizes and momentarily frowns until he remembers that Reese is still leaning against the window. “Reese is taking my place; the bet goes on!” He exclaims, feeling more than pleased with himself.

 

The bet only continues for another thirty or so seconds when Reese gets bored and leaves the window; wandering across the kitchen to spy on what her mom and brother are doing.

 

“You lost now.” Chloe chuckles, leaning over and ruffling Asher’s hair as the nine year old swats her hand away.

 

Beca and Eliza walk into the kitchen; both bundled up in winter coats, beanies and scarves; their eyes lighting up when they spy the mixing bowl; they turn to each other and high five the other whilst screeching something about Grandma’s cookies. Beca stands behind Eliza; her arms draped over the other nine year olds shoulders as she meets Chloe’s eyes when the teacher looks up from the recipe.

 

“Are you two sure you _need_ to go out? The snow is really heavy…” Chloe trails off, biting the inside of her cheek anxiously as she glances to the continued snowfall outside.

 

Eliza tilts her head up, looking up at Beca who glances down to the nine year old and smiles; scrunching up her nose in a way that sends Chloe’s knees to wobble at the mere sight of. Beca nods subtly down at Eliza before looking back to Chloe;

 

“We need to go out. We have something important to buy, right?” Beca asks, narrowing her eyes at Eliza who responds with two thumbs up.

 

“ _It’s real important mom.”_ Eliza says to Chloe with a confirming nod.

 

Chloe frowns slightly before nodding. “If you two insist; I would much rather spend my time baking with my favorite little boy.” Chloe sends a heartwarming smile in Asher’s direction.

 

Asher responds in typical Asher fashion by pointing his finger at Eliza and cheering. “Ha! I told you I was Chloe’s favorite. Suck it Eliza.”

 

“Asher!” Both Chloe and Beca scold.

 

Asher cowers slightly as Eliza bursts out laughing. “You’re only her favorite boy because you’re the only boy, doofus.” Eliza sasses, sticking her tongue out for extra effect.

 

“ _And…_ we’re leaving; let’s go munchkin.” Beca grins, putting her hands on Eliza’s shoulders and turning her around as the pair head to the door to leave.

 

Beca closes the front door over before walking over to her Range Rover; unlocking it and climbing to stand on it; looking over the top of the car at Eliza who was continuing to (slowly) make her way across the driveway. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” Beca grins widely, reiterating one of her all-time favorite movie lines when Eliza stops abruptly, staring at Beca with her eyebrows raised incredulously.

 

“What?” She asks, confusion evident in her tone.

 

Beca gasps feeling all kinds of offended. “Elizabeth! Are you telling me your mom has never let you watched Mean Girls?” Beca asks, feeling completely outraged; she is a hundred percent certain that in Asher’s nine years of being alive she has made him sit through that movie at least five hundred times but probably more.

 

If the first question didn’t sting; the second question Eliza asks has Beca placing a hand over her (broken) heart, sighing deeply.

 

“What’s Mean Girls?”

 

“It’s the greatest movie of all time; we’ll watch it tonight.” Beca tells her, not really giving Eliza an option in the matter. “Get in the car.”

 

Eliza doesn’t argue.

 

 

The drive into the city is a slippery one; Beca wincing and sucking in sharp breaths when one of her tires glide across a particular piece of ice on the road. The snow is gradually getting heavier making it harder for Beca to clean her windshield through the thickness and leading her to have to lean forward and squint through the remaining clear spot in the window to make sure she can still see where she’s going. Eliza is in the passenger seat; pressed back as far as she can, her hands death-gripping the seatbelt as she squeezes her eyes shut, mumbling something incoherent about _snow being the invention of the devil._ Beca glances at her daughter for a second, biting down on her bottom lip before she refocuses on the road, the realization sinking in as a car on the opposite side of the road begins to skid that _maybe, just maybe_ this could have waited for a clearer day. They make it to the city safely and park the car when Eliza asks if they can get food first which fits perfectly into Beca’s plan.

 

They go to a diner; order burgers and sit in a booth towards the back. Eliza is twisting her straw around her milkshake as Beca sits opposite her, wringing her hands together nervously before she speaks, already feeling her confidence fading.

 

“Eliza, can I ask you something?”

 

“What’s up?” Eliza asks, looking up as she drinks some of her shake.

 

“You know I love your mom, right?” Beca asks although she knows that Eliza knows that and really it’s a pointless question to ask.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Eliza answers as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Why?” She asks if not a little skeptically.

 

“How would you feel if I asked her to marry me?” Beca asks, already backing off in case she doesn’t get the answer she wants.

 

Beca has nothing to worry about when Eliza’s (unusual for her) reaction is to shriek loudly, bouncing up and running around the side of the table to throw herself at Beca, wrapping her arms around the brunette tightly causing Beca to laugh. Beca hugs her back. “I’m guessing you’re ok with it?” Beca asks before pressing a kiss to the top of Eliza’s head.

 

XxX

 

“Ash, can you pass me another egg?” Chloe asks holding her hand out as she continues to stir the mixture with her other.

 

“Chicken fetus.” Asher says; this time catching Chloe’s attention and causing the teacher to look down at him, taking the egg from him.

 

“Excuse me?” She asks, raising her eyebrows. “Did you just say a chicken fetus?”

 

“Uh huh; an egg is a baby chicken and you’re killing it for cookies!” He exclaims wildly gesturing as a chicken.

 

Chloe doesn’t know whether to feel offended, nauseous or simply start laughing at Asher so she does a mixture of all three; laughing nervously. “You really are your mama’s kid, aren’t you?” She asks with a small chuckle as she cracks the egg.

 

“Who else would be my ma?” Asher asks confusion on his face as he knits his eyebrows together.

 

“No Ash – it’s an – it’s an expression.” Chloe tells him but Asher has already changed the subject.

 

“Hey Chloe?” He asks, leaning over the counter, pressing his heels into the stool he’s standing on. “Can we get a dog?”

 

“It doesn’t work on your mother and it’s not working on me.” Chloe replies almost immediately but Asher doesn’t falter, instead he just changes the subject again.

 

“Do you love my ma?” He asks, this time a lot more serious which sparks an unreasonable amount of concern to fall at the pit of Chloe’s stomach.

 

“More than anything, Ash. You know that.” Chloe answers using her best efforts to keep her voice steady, unsure as to where the nine year old seems to be going with this choice of conversation.

 

“Are we a family? You, me, ma, Eliza and Reese.” He continues, hauling himself up so that he’s actually sitting cross-legged on the counter.

 

“Of course we are, Ash. We’re a big family.” Chloe reassures him with a smile. “Why did you ask?”

 

“I never had a family before. It was just ma and me, but I like having you and Eliza and _even_ Reese.” Asher states with a fond, eye roll. “I love you like ma and that makes me happy.”

 

“I love you too, sweetie.” Chloe tells him, leaning up to kiss the side of his head. “You’re my favorite little man, right?”

 

“Always.” Asher confirms. “Can we eat it yet?” He asks the seriousness dropping and being replaced by his usual light-tone.

 

 

Chloe puts the cookies into the oven and lets Asher and Reese (once they’re completely bundled up) outside to play in the snow giving Asher strict instructions to not break anything. Chloe walks into the living room, warming her cold hands by the fire and looking down at the constantly increasing pile of presents under the tree when she notices a present that wasn’t there this morning; it’s not the neatest in terms of wrapping and there is _way_ too much tape on it and Chloe figures it could be something Beca’s wrapped but when she looks closer, leaning down to pick it up; she reads the gift tag and it’s got Asher’s messy scrawl on it,

 

_Merry Christmas mom! I love you more than cookies_

 

_Love Ash_

 

Chloe knows it’s not for Beca; he has put ‘ma’ on every one of Beca’s presents so when the realization dawns that the present she’s holding is in fact _her_ present; she feels tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. It’s the first time that Asher has ever referred to her as anything other than Chloe and the entire thing feels overwhelming in the best type of way. Chloe quickly puts the present back when she hears the doors sliding open followed by footsteps as Asher and Reese run in and stand in front of the fire.

 

“Having fun?” Chloe asks Asher as she dusts some snow off Reese’s cheeks.

 

“Loads,” Asher replies with a smile.

 

XxX

 

“What do you think?” Beca asks Eliza who has made herself comfortable on the purple couch of the jewelry store.

 

Eliza looks closer at the princess cut ring in the box that Beca is holding; Eliza studies it, humming and keeping Beca waiting for her own amusement before she meets Beca’s eyes and nods. “Mom’s going to love it.”

 

“I knew there was a reason I brought you.” Beca smiles down at her fondly.

 

“Because I’m not as annoying as Asher?” She suggests, standing up and following Beca to the counter. “He’s the _worst_ brother ever; can’t we sell him?” Eliza asks, pressing her hands into the glass counter.

 

“I’m not selling my son!” Beca exclaims causing Eliza to snigger.

 

“We’ll get a good price.” Eliza promises, trying to entice the brunette.

 

Beca just shakes her head, laughing as she pays for the ring. Beca and Eliza are about to head to the door when one of the clerks shuts the doors forcefully, turning around and leaning back against them.

 

“I’m sorry but nobody is leaving this store; the storms too heavy!” He announces to every customer in the store who are now focusing on the stormy blizzard covering the street outside.

 

Eliza quickly moves into Beca’s side, wrapping her hands around the brunette’s arm tightly as the snow batters the glass doors of the store. Beca kneels down, wrapping her arm around Eliza as the nine year old buries her face into the collar of Beca’s coat. Beca soothingly rubs Eliza’s back to calm her, reassuring her that the blizzard will pass eventually and they’ll go straight home.

 

 

Chloe is watching the blizzard from the kitchen, another heavy feeling hitting the pit of her stomach as she continues to cool down the two trays of cookies; she leans over and looks into the living room; Asher and Reese are giggling as they watch How The Grinch Stole Christmas but the sinking feeling in her stomach doesn’t go away as the snow continues to heave down. Chloe sorts out the icing for the kids to decorate them with, setting it out in her own little _decoration station_ on the kitchen table before she calls for the kids and both come running out; sitting at the table as Chloe brings over the trays placing one tray each in front of them both.

 

“Don’t make a mess.” Chloe warns, pointing (specifically) at Asher who just grins at her in response.

 

Chloe starts to clean up as Asher makes Reese laugh as they decorate; Asher seemingly going a little overboard with the red icing and Chloe can only imagine what he’s making, knowing Asher though; probably a bloodbath or a reenactment of a battle. Chloe is wiping down all services when her phone starts ringing, flooding her with relief when she sees it’s Beca.

 

“Before you say anything; we’re absolutely fine just stuck in a store until the blizzard passes.” Beca rushes out without so much as a hello.

 

“Thank god.” Chloe mutters. “I was so scared you were driving or something…” Chloe trails off,

 

“Give me some credit, _darling_.” Beca laughs before shushing whatever Eliza’s saying and reminding their kid that Chloe can’t know a thing – which Chloe doesn’t question. “I don’t know when we’ll be home but we’ll be safe.”

 

“I love you.” Chloe tells her, gripping the counter until her knuckles go white.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The phone cuts off and Chloe places her own aside. She turns around and walks back over to the table to see how both kids are getting on with the decorating, and she’s absolutely right when she figures Asher has created a mass bloodbath across the tray. “That’s enough decorating!” She bursts out just before Asher decides to spread more icing, well, basically everywhere. “How about we finish the movie instead?” She suggests.

 

“Grinch!” Reese exclaims in confirmation, climbing off the chair and running to the living room.

 

The three of them curl up together on the couch underneath two blankets as the movie continues to play on TV; Reese is too involved to notice anything else but Asher is restless, constantly shuffling and huffing until Chloe stops him.

 

“What’s up?” She asks, stroking through his hair.

 

“Does Mitchell-Beale or Beale-Mitchell sound better?” He asks and the question completely takes Chloe by surprise so she of course asks him to elaborate. “I don’t want to be just Asher Mitchell anymore, you’re my mom too.”

 

Chloe doesn’t hear anything except the word ‘mom’ and she would be lying if she said that didn’t fill her with an overwhelming sense of happiness. “Well; what do you think sounds better?” Chloe asks, nudging Asher’s side.

 

“Beale-Mitchell.” He replies, and Chloe hums in agreement.

 

Asher falls asleep slumped against Chloe not long after that but Reese stays wide awake; babbling away with the movie when the front door is thrown open and an insane amount of curse words and loud footsteps follow; Eliza running into the living room and to the fire quickly followed by Beca.

 

“Hi mom,” Eliza greets. “I smell cookies!” She jumps up and down excitedly, completely forgetting she’s still cold as she goes in search of the tray of cookies.

 

Beca turns around, the small bag in her hand becoming visible to Chloe’s line of sight. “What’s in the bag?” She asks, wondering if Beca will crumble.

 

“Nothing.” Eliza answers for her, walking back in holding a cookie. “It’s between me and Beca.”

 

“What about me?” Asher asks, suddenly; waking up as he yawns and looks between both of his parental figures.

 

“You suck at keeping secrets, Ash-Attack.” Beca sasses, causing the family to break out into laugh.

 

“Fine, ma.” He huffs. “Mom would never keep secrets from me, would you?” He asks looking up at Chloe with hopeful eyes.

 

“I would _never_ keep secrets from my little boy.” She replies, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Hey!” Eliza interjects. “I thought I was your little b- oh wait-” She stops abruptly when she realizes what had been said.


	2. but the fire is so delightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested... here's the second chapter and hopefully y'all like it

“Eliza.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, El.”

 

“Shut up, Ash.”

 

Asher groans for the fourth time in the last five minutes as Eliza’s eyes return to the book she’s holding. Asher stomps towards the couch and throws himself back, his head hitting the back with an obscene amount of force as he rolls over, burying his face into one of the cushions and muffling a scream. Ever since Beca and Eliza had returned home from shopping two days ago; Asher had been continuously pestering Eliza to spill the secret but much to his dismay his fellow fourth grader wasn’t budging and it was becoming more than just a little frustrating for Asher. Asher continued to sigh heavily, grumbling every so often until Eliza huffed and closed her book over, tucking a loose piece of her behind her ear. She turns to Asher and leans in close;

 

“Ash, do you want to know what it is?” She asks as Asher lets out a loud ‘yes’ in response. Eliza leans in closer, so she can whisper in Asher’s ear. “No.” She tells him.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Asher grumbles as Eliza flips her hair, smirking at him.

 

“Who’s unbelievable?” Beca asks, entering the living room as she looks up from her phone. She looks between both Asher and Eliza; both of whom choose now to stay quiet leading Beca to knit her eyebrows together in confusion. “Ok then…” she trails off, swiveling when Chloe and Reese enter the room, wearing matching Christmas jumpers.

 

“So you can wear matching jumpers with her but not me?” Beca asks, narrowing her eyes; her tone sounding _all kinds_ of offended. “Chloe Beale I have a good mind to sleep on the couch for this betrayal.” Beca continues, still offended.

 

“In that case; remember there is a spring missing on the side Asher’s sitting on.” Chloe says with a smile, figuring that two can play this game.

 

Chloe chuckles as she turns to leave the room again leaving Beca bewildered. “Did I just agree to sleep on the couch?” Beca asks slowly, not really believing she has just suggested she do that.

 

“Yes.” Asher and Eliza reply in unison.

 

“Go and get your coats.” Beca tells them; pointing to the hallway.  

 

 

The grocery store is packed; which on Christmas Eve; the family should really expect but still; they go through the whole holiday experience between shoving past families, tugging food stuff out of old lady’s hands because really; what person needs four bags of carrots? Asher and Eliza turn their noses up at some of the more traditional Christmas foods before heading straight for the freezers and arguing over which chocolate cake they should get before compromising and deciding that if Beca and Chloe don’t see the second cake go into the shopping cart; they will get away with it.

 

They don’t but Beca puts the cake back in the cart when Chloe’s not looking.

 

“Mama; can I gets cookies for Santa?!” Reese asks excitedly, kicking her legs in the seat of the cart, catching the toe of her boot on Beca’s thigh.

 

Asher opens his mouth to say something and Beca knows _exactly_ what he’s going to say so instead of letting Asher spoil the notion of Santa Claus for the four year old; Asher gets Beca’s hand to his mouth instead, pulling a face before licking his mother’s hand. “Gross, Ash.” Beca shudders, wiping her hand on her jeans. “Ash, go and get a packet of cookies; _one packet._ ” She tells him, making sure the words sink in.

 

Asher salutes her before running through the aisles; running into a less-than-impressed middle aged woman’s shopping cart whilst screaming an apology.

 

Chloe continues to grab everything she needs off her list; the cart gradually getting higher and higher and the stuff that Asher and Eliza try to sneak into the cart doesn’t go unnoticed but after a while; Chloe and Beca stop complaining, just letting them do as they please until they get to the counter and the total cost shows up;

 

“Yikes ma, that’s a lot of money.” Asher comments, stretching to catch sight of the price on the screen as Beca pulls her card out of her purse.

 

 

They return to the house; arms full of bags as the family make their way into the kitchen; dropping the bags on any clear surfaces they can find; Chloe announces she’s going to take a shower which turns out to be perfect timing for Beca who grabs Eliza and Asher by their hoods and leads them over to the kitchen table; instructing them to sit down which they do. Beca stands at the head of the table,

 

“Asher; I’m going to ask Chloe to marry me tonight.” Beca tells him, raising her left eyebrow incredulously as Asher mulls over the words, humming as he pretends to scratch a fake beard.

 

“Cool.” Is his reply, “but why tonight? Why not tomorrow?” He asks with confusion on his face.    

 

“I’m not a complete cliché Ash-Attack.” Beca reminds him. “Everyone gets engaged on Christmas Day.”

 

“I thought it was Valentine’s Day?” Eliza asks,

 

“I thought it was Halloween.” Asher interjects leading both girls to look at him.

 

“Nobody gets engaged on Halloween, Asher.” Eliza states with an eye roll.

 

“Batman and Robin do.” Asher points out, grinning widely.

 

“Let it go, Ash.” Beca says to him. “You really need to stop shipping Batman and Robin.” His mother rolls her eyes. “Now; getting back to my point, I need you two to keep Chloe busy whilst I set something up in the backyard, got it?”

 

“Aye, aye captain.” Asher salutes. “What he said.” Eliza adds, pointing at Asher.

 

Beca is standing in the backyard, her hands deep in her pockets as she stares at the light up letters; fourteen letters that she needs to set up and plug in, making sure they work.

 

_Remember to be careful where you plug them in; don’t plug too many into the same one otherwise you’ll cause a power outage._

 

Jesse’s words still ring in Beca’s ear as she grabs the W and I and stands on her tiptoes to reach up and set them up, pressing them in to keep them upright. She glances over her shoulder, laughing at both Asher and Eliza squashing Chloe into the couch, wrapping their arms tightly around the teacher in order to keep her on the couch. At least she knows when she asks the pair of them to do a job, they _will_ do it; by any means necessarily. Beca hums the tune to White Christmas as she continues to set up the letters, continuously making sure that they are in the right order, the right way up and so on; the last thing she needs is it to say ‘will you merry me?’ instead. After setting it up; Beca switches the backyard light off and heads back inside; shrugging her snowy coat off and hanging it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs before joining her family back inside; lifting Reese up and sitting on the couch with the four year old on her knee, snuggling into her and making her laugh. They watch Elf for the tenth time this December before Chloe decides its time to start dinner setting off alarm bells in; Beca, Asher and Eliza’s minds.

 

Asher is quick to jump up, asking Chloe a bunch of stupid questions including; ‘is baby oil made of real babies’; Eliza does the same; switching the music on as Christmas songs start resonating through the living room as she dances around her mother giving Beca enough time to run upstairs, grab the ring from her sock drawer and run back downstairs, into the kitchen and out to the backyard to switch the lights on; the question lighting up without a problem. Once Chloe has had enough of her eldest two’s distractions; she eases past Reese who is now sitting on the floor, playing with her doll and heads into the kitchen; noticing the lights coming from the backyard; she’s intrigued and moves to the open door; glancing outside and hesitating before the realization begins to dawn on her face.

 

Beca is standing in the backyard; the snow starting to fall lightly again, landing in her hair and on her coat. Her hands are in her pockets; her right hand clasped around the ring box, so tightly she can feel the sharp edges digging into her palm. Chloe’s breathing becomes ragged as her eyes stay glued to the lights behind Beca; the question, bright and clear as day and Chloe can feel her chest tightening and the tears filling her eyes; she isn’t entirely sure whether she’s crying over the fact she’s about to get a proposal from the love of her life or the fact she is freezing cold from the near subzero temperatures of this Christmas Eve night. Chloe has a thousand questions running through her head but Beca only has the one and it’s beginning to stick on the tip of her tongue.

 

Eliza, holding Reese’s hand followed by Asher all race to the kitchen as Chloe steps outside, instantly shivering slightly before turning around to accept the blanket that Eliza is already holding out for her. Chloe takes it with a smile before wrapping it around her; the kids all congregate in the doorway to get a better look at the proposal in motion; if Beca ever manages to open her mouth. Eliza giggles as the two women she loves most just seem to stare at each other, in the most awkward of fashions.

 

“Ma, come on!” Asher hollers.

 

“Come on, mama!” Reese shouts, imitating her brother.

 

Beca smiles; taking two steps forward to meet Chloe who is still shivering under the blanket but more so trying to avoid crying and instead she smiles as widely as she can as Beca pulls not the box from her pocket but an envelope in which she hands to Chloe; who furrows her eyebrows in confusion but she takes it anyway, ripping it open and pulling out the card; she opens it, eyes scanning over the words written.

 

_Chloe,_

 

_I was never the best with words and I was even worse when expressing how I felt; so much so that the first time I told you I loved you I wrote it on a pancake in chocolate syrup because every time I look at you; a thousand words come to mind, a hundred compliments and resisting the urge to take your hand and to tell you I love you a hundred thousand times but I never do because I know you know how I feel about you._

 

_Our family might not be the most normal of her neighborhood but to me it’s the most normal thing I have; I have not only grown to love you but to love Eliza and Reese and the fact you took Asher and I into your heart as though it was the easiest thing you have ever done is just another reason to love you._

 

_In the spirit of not being an overwritten holiday cliché and proposing to you on Christmas Day; here I am, with just hours to go until Christmas asking if you if you’ll spend the rest of your life scolding Asher and I for doing dumb shit, for baking Grandma’s cookies and for giving our family the love you do._

 

Chloe lowers the card from her face, laughing through her tears at Beca, knee in the snow; and the open ring box in her hand as she looks up at her (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancée through the snowflakes on her eyelashes. “Chloe ‘ _I really wish you had a middle name’_ Beale; so what do you say; will you spend the rest of your life nagging me?”

 

“Romantic.” Chloe chuckles,

 

“Also; will you marry me?” Beca asks, although by now she’s absolutely certain she knows the answer.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chloe mumbles, falling to her knees in front of Beca, her hands on the brunette’s cheeks. “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” Beca replies to the cheers of their three children behind her.

 

Beca is just about to take the ring from the box when something sparks behind her and the lights outside all cut off, quickly followed by every light in their house; the whole house turning pitch black as Beca glances over her shoulder sheepishly to see the sparked out plug on the grass behind her.

 

“You should call-” Chloe starts as Beca nods.

 

“I’m on it.” Beca interjects handing the box to Chloe as she takes her own phone out of her pocket and calls her best friend who answers after three rings. “Jesse before you say anything-”

 

“I told you not to plug too many things into the outlet, Beca!” Jesse exclaims before adding a small. “I can’t believe Chloe agreed to marry your dumb ass.”

 

“What makes you think she said yes?” Beca asks though she can’t hide the happiness in her tone.

 

“Bec, please. It’s you and Chloe; you’re destined to be with each other.”


End file.
